Evans
by gingerdream
Summary: Petunia Dursley never had an easy life. That did not stop when her parents died. When the Dark Lord hears about her inheritance he wants her. Will he love Petunia or does he want a mindless relationship. Featuring Control freak Petunia.
1. Chapter 1

**Evans- Chapter 1**

**Old school day's**

"I, Petunia Esther Evans here by accept the duties as head girl of the school," said the blonde. The student body screamed and clapped. The noise started turning into...BEEP BEEP.

Petunia Evans smacked the clock, hard. How she dreamed to be back at school. While Lily went to Hogwarts she had attended Bestreal Castle. A school for the daughters for the rich and famous. With her dad's encouragement Petunia managed to gain a full scholarship under music and science. Now what she should have done is studying medicine in Cambridge.

Life was not fair. That was a fact that Petunia learnt to accept. It wasn't fair that she was born by a lesbian and bisexual mom. It wasn't fair that Lily had magic. It definantly was not fair that her wood nymph mother had given her nothing but a passion for music and a calculating mind. It was not fair that her stepfather and mother had to die leaving behind two years old twins and a sixteen year old who should not be dealing with this.

Yes, her mother at one stage was bicurious. It was shocking and crass. There was no sweet love story between her mom and Esther. Just an on and off relationship that would have never worked. Not that Petunia minded. Her dad was awesome.

He not mom was the one person who made her feel just as adequate as Lily. He pushed to her limits and taught the most valuable lessons in life to the blonde. With his strict upbringing Petunia had finished her last year and kept her scholarship throughout its four year period. An almost unheard of task.

Petunia just shook her head. Thinking too much was sometimes worse than thinking too little. The clock on the mantel read 6 pm. She counted down. Three. Two. One. Lily burst through the door from her shift at the supermarket. Lily was about to apologies for being late but caught Petunia smiling in her pajamas.

"Move it Tuny," Lily said heading straight to the kitchen.

Petunia just smiled and worked out the chinks in her shoulders. She relaxed for a moment before going through the usual rush of getting ready for work. From a Cambridge Scholarship winner Petunia had a serious downgrade. Now she worked at a tutorial business and in the nights at restaurants. That along with Lily's supermarket job seemed to keep them a float for now.

Petunia knew better though. It would be a matter of months before they had to move out of her apartment at Winter Buildings. Her not furthering her education was not helping any further.

Lily had plonked the twins infront of the tv to watch SpongeBob. Petunia thoroughly disapproved of the idiot box entertaining children, especially two little boys but she could not deny it was doing a fantastic job. Harry and Dudley both looked mesmerised at the colourful animation.

"So Lils any plans for varsity" Petunia asked carefully not wanting to make her sister feel uncomfortable.

"Um, no, not really. I was planning to join the Order," Lily answered nervously.

This conversation always ended up a screaming match. Petunia did not care about how great the Order was. It was not safe. Not for Lily or the twins. She was not going to allow her little sister to make that sort of bad decision. Petunia would willing die a thousand painful deaths for her siblings. They were the only people she cared about. Keeping them happy was keeping herself happy.

"Alright I'll be home around three. Emergency numbers on the fridge. No boys and no partying otherwise the landlady will have my head. Got it, Spitfire?" Petunia asked.

Lily just nodded. Intent as her brothers on watching SpongeBob. This family and its SpongeBob obsession. The twins she could understand but Lily needed to grow up fast. Her head was stuck in cloud nine and there was NOTHING Petunia could do about it.

Petunia felt relieved but also frustrated at the fact. Lily, Harry and Dudley needed to stay innocent. Innocent for everyone's sake.

Quickly making a cup of strong black coffee which she knocked back in a gulp. She needed to stay awake tonight. The restaurant was a short walk from the flats. Which was a small blessing. It meant that they had to spend less money on petrol. More money on her two boys.

Harry and Dudley were the two things she would never change about her life. All her step dad's relatives were convinced that Petunia could not look after them. After a whole year of fighting in court, making sure Lily and the twins were fine and in general trying to manage life, Petunia finally got custody of the twins and Lily.

Petunia clocked and dumped her stuff into the spacious locker. She hated her job with the fury of a thousand suns. Tutoring a bunch of preppy blondes was so much better than actually playing piano for those said blondes. Checking herself in the huge mirror in the staff room she sighed.

Once blonde hair held a green tinge from all the ours of swimming.

"_An Evans is always best at what they do Petunia_," her father's voice sifted to her. God, how she missed her step dad mom's advice.

When they had died, it felt like a safety net was ripping off. From being another carefree teen, she was now trying to hold down jobs and get a degree in music teaching. Mentally she took stock of what she still had as savings and what was in the bank. Not very much was left apparently, as she grimaced at the minute amount in her mind.

She let herself in to the side door were a massive concert grand piano sat on a raised podium.

"Rich people and their necessities," Petunia thought as she began to play. Softly although speaking to herself so as not to disturb the people.

Petunia closed her eyes and let her fingers move. She was putting herself to sleep. As nice as piano was it bored her to death.

"Oh and this is what happens when a commoner becomes head girl can't even keep a scholarship," Petunia whipped her head up.

Alison McCrow was a bitch to Petunia in all senses of the word. Alison as her deputy last year and she was a solid pain in her ass. Petunia would never say that to her face.

"An Evans always knows when to pick a fight," Petunia mumbled repeatedly. Another one of her father's legendary advice sayings.

The Fugue Petunia was playing gained an unnecessary amount of speed.

"Hi Petunia," Alison's voice carried across the large room.

Petunia held her focus on the Prelude. She would not give some rich girl the satisfaction of riling her up. But, alas like any other human Petunia could only take so much by the time she had reached the Allemande exhaustion was creeping upon her. All the music was playing on auto tune.

"Did you here, she's whoring herself out," Alison's nasal voice traveled perfectly across the room just as she intended.

Petunia had handled a lot in these past few months. That one sentence from Alison's mouth was all it took for her to lose control.

"Not worth it Evans," Petunia muttered to herself. She was already on probation one more warning and she was done for. Maybe then, she would have to resort to prostitution.

"Maybe that's what you get because you could only expect a daughter off a whore to turn out like she did," Alison simpered.

Petunia could not hold it anymore. God, Lily was going to kill her for this one.

"Yes, said the girl who was born out of wedlock. At least my parents really did care, Alison. So who cares what my mother did when she was younger, McCrow. She's gone," Petunia said. Apart from the darkening of Petunia's blue eyes nothing much had changed. She was still playing piano, her head slightly rose for better voice projection.

"Alison kiss my ass and see if I care," Petunia said smirking at Alison's reaction. The girl's mouth gaped open.

Even after all the insults, they threw at her; most of the wealthy girl's forgot where she came from. Sometimes saying things out right can have a much more calming effect.

Alison did not even move from her seat after that. Petunia during her year as head girl had a peeve. The moment anyone tried to piss her off she would get back at them. Petunia had the dirt and connections. She made sure that not even for a split second did anyone forget that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petunia clocked out of work. Thankfully, her job was still intact. McCrow's family were not as powerful as they liked to believe. Moving as swiftly as possible, she fled to the back entrance. The less she was seen the better now.

Petunia crept in and out of the streets not heading home as she had promised Lily. No, Esther, her mother wanted to see her. Well now was the only time Petunia had to spare. Walking right through one of the many buildings. The man in front gave her a cursory glance but permitted the blonde through the door.

"'Petunia," a pair of arms grabbed her and squeezed her into a rib breaking hug.

"Hello Es..ther," Petunia managed to breathe out.

Esther let go of her and glanced at Petunia. If her daughter kept swimming the blonde hair would be destroyed.

"So, what was it?" Petunia demanded as she sipped water while seated in her mother's office.

"Honey I know that you love your siblings but don't you feel-"

"NO, Esther, I can't continue medicine. I know, I know you promised mom and dad but, no,"Petunia said. Like Petunia's own conversations with Lily, Esther had set ideas on how Petunia should go about education.

To Esther it was all a waste. Petunia had worked hard at school. Her daughter stayed over holidays just to further her future. Now there was nothing to show for it. Esther hated it.

"Well honey, you know I could just force you," Esther said.

Petunia just nodded. Her head absent mindedly bobbing with the music blaring down stairs.

"Esther they're here," Alice said through the intercom.

Esther gave Petunia a look. Petunia sighed in defeat. The conversation was not over. Petunia watched as an unending stream of men seemed to walk in. The blonde thought that Esther's prostitution day's were done. Apparently not.

Nodding a curt goodbye Petunia vacated the room. Suddenly her pager went off. Fear gripped Petunia's heart. Something was wrong at the flats. The music, which at one point had kept her entertained, now thrummed in her soul. She found herself running fast.

The night was mild with a gorgeous full moon. Perfect for a romantic stroll. The closer she made her way to the buildings the more prominent the smell. It was rich and suffocating. The smell of smoke had left her lungs dead.

The burning building looked beautiful in the night. The flames coiled up greedily eating every bit. In the night sky, she prayed to spot the vibrant red of Lily's hair.

Lily spotted Petunia first and tackled her into a hug. At the first sign of fire Lily had managed to get Harry and Dudley out. On her hips was the travel bag that held credit cards and passport. That meant money and Petunia couldn't have been more happier in the given circumstances.

Happiness never lasts though. Merely moments later the night sky was decorated with a burst of green stars. A skull with a lifelike snake making its way through the eye socket and empty mouth.

Lily barely bit back a scream. Petunia did not know how to react to the situation. The Dark Mark here? What for? The answer soon became clear as Petunia found Mrs 17B rolled in the air along with her young niece.

Lily's eyes bulged out and without thinking; her hand went to her hip. Petunia grabbed Harry and Dudley trying to shield their eyes and minds from the scene in front of them.

"Lily, NO," Petunia said using her most commanding tone.

Lily ignored her older sister. Without a second thought Lily sent three hexes in quick succession towards the general direction of the Death Eaters.

It was now Petunia's turn to bite back a scream. The Death Eaters flew straight to Lily. The fire in the eyes of both sides scared Petunia. Lily held her ground. Petunia could not watch much longer without trying to intervene. But the presence of Harry and Dudley forced her to keep still and not draw attention to herself.

"So Sev this is what you want with the rest of your life?" Lily asked her eyes hard.

Not a sound. With a sound of quick pops, Aurors appeared and the Death Eaters disappeared. The left Petunia's system. She pulled Harry and Dudley closer into her embrace. So close that a person would only be able to see the top of the strawberry blonde heads.

Aurors surrounded her lead by- Esther? She vaguely recognised them as the men in Esther's office. Everywhere Petunia looked people were having wands pointed at them. Strong enough of what she assumed were memory charms were being pointed at them.

Petunia was then hounded for testimonial and they even wanted one from Harry and Dudley. Esther looked haggard. She knew something about the situation and Petunia wanted to know what.

"What did he want?" Petunia asked.

The night had been a long one on everyone. Esther had refused to answer Petunia's question until they were in Esther's double story house.

"He wanted your heart, honey," Esther said.

Petunia nearly spat out the hot chocolate she was drinking.

"He wanted my WHAT," Petunia said her voice raising an octave at the last word.

"Your heart dear. A wood nymph heart is powerful tool in potions. If used properly then can create an extended life," Esther said from memory.

A minute or two was all it took for Petunia to absorb all the information and come to a decision.

"I'll go. If he needs it so bad that his willing to torch a building for it then, I have no choice," Petunia said slamming her hands on the island.

"Think Petunia use that head for once. You have people dependant on you," Esther said trying not to get angry.

"That is exactly why I have to go, Harry, Dudley, Lily and of course, you – Esther. I can't let him continue," Petunia said.

Esther thought for a moment. Then went to the recipe bookshelf in the kitchen. Esther took a deep breath in and reached for _Heaven's Delightful Deserts_ by Kim Cheswick.

"Alright if you are determined this is a process. It is long and illegal. If not done properly the heart will be rendered useless," Esther said opening the book to the first page.

The book was modern with an easy to read script. The first page dealt with the basic anatomy of a wood nymph.

_The easiest way to learn this is to cut one's own body in a precise manner. It is recommended to use a muggle scalpel to yield best results. _

Petunia's eyebrows shot up at the vivid descriptions. Apparently the healing serum in the blood stream was actually similar to the immune system of huge trees in the rain forest. This meant a fast regenerative system. As creepy as it was Petunia had to admit it was somewhat cool.

Esther handed her a scalpel. Petunia went through each exercise as precise and methodical as she could. Esther stayed up with her guiding her as much as she could.

There was very little that Esther could do to talk Petunia out of it. If Petunia was something it was hard-headed and determined. A characteristic she had gotten from her stepfather. He always told her that a hard-headed person was hard to argue against.

Petunia was very hard-headed about this topic. Lily came downstairs in the morning to find Petunia surrounded by bloody tissues.

Lily's eyes were red from crying. Petunia felt just a little bad but flicked the worries away. She stared at her wrists. Angry red marks glared back. The cuts were deep but not really that painful. Petunia had managed to get the regeneration thing going.

It reminded Petunia most of what she could have become. She could have been the surgeon in the family. Lily had picked up the book and was going through it.

A couple of minutes later Harry and Dudley came downstairs. It did not help that they were almost identical. Personality wise both were unique. Not many people could see past the strawberry blonde hair and slightly angular faces.

"Does Lily need a kissie," Dudley asked innocently.

Lily had forgotten to wipe her tears. She just smiled and opened her arms. Petunia cleared away the tissues and threw away the scalpel. Half an hour later the huge but barely used kitchen was filled with the scent of coffee and milk. Lily kept an eye on the twins as they ate bowls of Fruit Loops.

"Lils can I borrow Memphis for a moment," Petunia asked.

"No, Esther said to talk you out of this," Lily said grabbing Petunia's shoulders. "You are mad, not right upstairs. Just don't do this."

Petunia smiled weakly. She had no choice. She had lost that right quite a while ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evans-Chapter 3**

**The world's end**

Six months and the progress had shown. With each page that Petunia turned 'Heavens' Delights' turned darker with every paragraph. Pale skin that once had a sun kissed look grew and so did Petunia's features. They looked more like Esther's while the colours were all her mom.

Lily dutifully sent letters every week with news about Hogwarts. Much to Petunia's distaste Lily started dating James Potter. At least she always remembered to pack a bag of those awful beans that Harry and Dudley liked.

Both the boys were at school now and they loved it. Like any other parental figure both Petunia and Esther had first day jitters. Somehow seeing them walk up to, the brown doors of their new school made Petunia feel old.

At Esther's insistence, Petunia's resolve finally crumbled and she dropped studying music and took up medicine. It kept her sane. That along with the job at Esther's modelling agency as an assistant told her she was not a failure.

Although Petunia was making great progress in the art of wood nymph health, it was nowhere near the standard needed. Petunia feared daily about when the He-who-must-not-be-named resolve would crack and he would attack. The technique needed to take her heart out took several years to do safely.

It was a defence mechanism. Back in the old days, a wood nymph's heart cost a small fortune. Luckily, a mature one was worth much more than a child. Children were also too innocent for the heart to be completely useful. The method helped keep the body so that the nymph would receive a proper burial.

Right now Petunia was working on her breathing while doing house accounts. Esther was awful at that sort of thing. To Esther paying meant signing a cheque and asking the person to fill their own amount. It was a miracle that the bank still had money.

Accounts another thing her dad taught her. God, how she missed him, his crazy laughs and ridiculous demands. It never got any better as the days wore on. Instead slowly it got worse. The black hole in her heart kept on growing. It was filled with emptiness.

Great now she was wallowing in self-pity. Esther would have her head if she found out. What Petunia needed now was a walk and hot chocolate. As fast as possible she checked the accounts then emailed assignments over to the different lecturers.

At that moment she felt a walk would not suffice. God, she just wanted to move. Up until now she never really appreciated all the sports in the afternoon. Now she missed swimming laps at the Barbra Baths or going to music where her teacher worked her to exhaustion.

Grabbing a pair of trainers and posting a sticky note on the fridge Petunia felt ready. The path was an old and familiar one. Petunia and Lily had played tag on it when they were younger. The trees gave plenty of shade and split. One towards town and the other to a small adjacent forest.

Paranoia struck Petunia and she took the route to town. Little did she know that no one stopped a Dark Lord on a mission. Muscles felt the familiar burn as she pushed herself. Slowly she tried to shake off the feeling of someone following her.

A quick detour to an isolated alley proved her suspicions. It also put Petunia in a vulnerable situation. Racking her brain she tried to remember what the book said about self induced comas. Not healthy but a good defence mechanism. She stared on dead ahead at the masked faces. Slowly to herself she recited the steps to herself.

"Step one, think of the most traumatising situation," Petunia already had one. The day she thought that everyone she loved was gone.

"Step two, erratic heartbeat," Petunia could feel her heart race but not hard enough. It was going too slowly. She peeked through the bangs covering her face. Wands and deadly smiles scared her.

"Step three, body goes into shut down," this was the easy part. It was an old wood nymph way to deal with stressful situations. Like she said before it was not healthy but it worked.

Petunia felt the dizziness creep on her. Her vision blurred. She walked back pressing against the wall. Petunia saw wands tighten in the hands of the Death Eaters. She was nowhere near as advanced as Esther, she would never be.

Esther would have had them all begging for mercy now. Petunia on the other hand was trying to avoid begging at all.

Slid down the wall. The bricks scratched her back but by now she was barely conscious. Lines blurred and the world seemed distorted. If someone had a count down from five, they would have found she was out by two.

One of the masked men pointed what looked like a twig to the bum on the street. He had lived on the streets for a couple of months. The disturbance had greatly unsettled him but he had not moved.

At eighteen he still had some morals and the girl looked like she was about to faint. She had all the right signs. He was familiar with all the signs. She looked shaky on her feet. The man could not blame her. He would also be close to feinting if faced with that kind of situation.

The men looked positively predatory. He decided to act when she fell back on the wall. Later he had no idea what possessed him. The girl was not pretty nor did she look rich. Looking at the muscles on her arms, she looked like no push over. When standing she could properly would be taller than an average sized guy. Nope he was just an idiot.

"What are you doing," his loud clear voice rang out.

The men (he assumed) turned and laughed. He shivered under their gazes. It was not romantic but predatory. Like one of those wild African cats in the documentary, he watched at school.

"Fuck," he whispered.

This was quickly turning out to not be the brightest idea he had. He looked closely at their clothes. Weird considering what sort of situation he was in. But he had always had a 'thing' for clothes. He could see the pieces they wore were expensive. The shirts gave the impression of humble cotton but were as expensive as silks.

At that point he realised the men were rich if not powerful. His minds wondered what people like that were doing _here_. As far as he knew there was no one that rich here. Maybe the weird lady from the mansion but that was it. Before his mind could wander any more he felt a severe pain in is whole body.

It felt like he had burned and froze himself in one go. Those people – monsters started laughing. As if his pain was some sort of amusement. Their eyes mirrored their glee and not a single shard of remorse was seen. That was the last image of the world he had seen before waking up in hospital.

Petunia tried to get up. Her head was thumping even worse than the migraine she had last week. She felt very unaware of what was going on. Her chest felt painful. All Petunia wanted was a glass of water.

"I suggest you don't get up," a voice said.

Out of habit Petunia turned to the voice. She moved her head too fast and it made her neck click. She groaned at the pain wanting some sort of release. Not the sexual kind the painkiller kind.

Petunia slumped back down on the bed. Her hand groped for a pillow. Petunia was sadly very unaware at the moment. The sheets made of the finest silks could have been made of raw cotton. It felt itchy and uncomfortable.

She shoved her head back inside the pillow. It hurt so much. Petunia felt she was going crazy because of the pain. What seemed like hours later a glass of cool water was brought to her lips.

The relief was instant. Water had that effect on her. It was more relaxing and calming than scented candles. She tried getting up again and succeeded this time around. The headache was now a dull thump but Petunia knew it would get worse without a Panado.

Her eyes felt awake enough to take account her surroundings. The architecture was a mix of Gothic and Victorian. In Petunia's sight it frankly looked disgusting.

The room clearly had a theme, snakes. The carvings on the wood of the four poster bed were snakes. Carvings of Gorgon's seemed to leap from the ground. The semi nude sometimes nude women stared at her with their emerald eyes.

She turned her head slowly taking in every detail. The covers pooled at her hips. This left her upper body exposed. She had nothing on apart from a spaghetti strapped top. The same top she went jogging with.

Suddenly the dots joined together. If it was not for the immediate panic in the situation Petunia would have had a 'Eureka!' moment.

The snakes, the black bedspread, the horrible depressing architecture along with the kidnap. It could only be one person and Petunia was too scared to utter his name.

"I thought I told you not to move," the voice was not amused.

Petunia prayed to every deity she could remember. She hoped it was not him anyone but him. She took a deep breathes. Diplomacy was going to get her out of the situation. Too bad diplomacy flew out the nonexistent window when Petunia looked at his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"Petunia screamed.

The power in her voice felt good. Too good it was a long time since she got to use this voice. The voice that demanded authority no matter how loud or soft it was used.

"One year means just that. One fucking year is all I asked you to wait for. Or do you just not understand the meaning of the word wait," Petunia belittled him.

The Dark Lord had enough. This girl had just shown blatant disrespect. She should learn her place as well as whom her betters were.

"Enough. if it were up to me your heart would have been in my cauldron six months ago. But your mother be.."

"She is not my mother," Petunia interjected.

"Begged me to spare you and take her instead. Listen here and listen well filth. Your heart is to be my cauldron by the end of the week otherwise I'll just have to go after Esther the same way I did your brothers," he said in a cool calm voice.

Petunia felt her heart stop beating. She knew he was not lying. He threw at her the key chains they always carried. A moon for Harry and the sun for Dudley. The articles were bloodied and stained. Petunia had never felt more sick in her life.

She had just looked away for a short while and this happened. She had to stop this madness and end her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The snake-like man had allowed Petunia to go home the following day. First, she had to make an Unbreakable Vow though that she would return no later by seven that evening. From then on, she was his.

Petunia made her way up the Old Victorian stairs and through the front door. Her eyes bounced on to the kitchen. Fresh prints of mud were all over the floor. Never before had Petunia felt relief flood her body faster. There were only two people Esther allowed to bring mud into the house Harry and Dudley.

It meant that for now everything was all right. No one was at home now and would not be for another two hours. Petunia booted the computer in the office and went to pack some clothes.

Quickly in the most disgusting handwriting Petunia possessed she wrote down her good bye's. One for each member of her family.

_To Harry_

_Hey, baby bro. Before anything just remember I love you. I love your smile, laugh and drawings. Keep drawing, Harry and I promise you everything will be fine. I'm sorry, but this is the end. I promise I'll hold my breath before I count to ten._

_To Dudley_

_Listen to Esther even if she is an old hag. I promise she'll have your best at heart. I want you to try your best Dud. DO NOT let those people win. You are the bigger person Dudley. Don't you dare forget that. I'll love you for teaching me the joys of a slice of toast. I'll also miss you every day. I love you Dudley. Don't give Lils or Esther a hard time._

_To Lily_

_I've never been more frightened in my life Spitfire. I know you'll tell me not to be stupid but I have too. I can't stand the thought of going through it all again. He told me that he killed Harry and Dudley in cold blood. Who would kill innocent five year olds. Lily this is the only way to protect all of us. I'm relying on your Gryffindor courage now more than ever. I will always love you my sister and friend._

_To Esther_

_Please, stop the kids from doing something stupid. Thanks for protecting me all these years. For showing me to be the best I have to believe I am the best. Thank you for not ever questioning me outright and for moulding me into perfection. You and dad have been my role models. I'm you off with him. I hope that the ritual will be completed before Yule. At least by next summer solstice._

_Love you all_

_Petunia aka Blondie._

Petunia signed the letter using her childhood nickname. Hopefully this will stop everyone from worrying too much. She still had an hour to go. She mailed the university telling them to terminate her scholarship. She bit her lip. This was hard.

No one but she knew the long hours spent to gain the scholarship. Nor did they realise the sacrifices and the sinful things she had done. Now it all seemed futile. Like everything gone to waste.

Tears she did not even know existed poured out. The front door clicked open without Petunia realising. Within minutes she was attacked by her three siblings.

She held the close as inhaled deeply. Trying to memorise each ones scent. Lily smelt of honey and lemons, a sharp but homely smell. Dudley smelt of plain earthy mud. Hopefully he would be this grounded for the rest of his life. Harry as always smelled of Johnsons baby oil. After all these years the five year old never grew out of the oil.

"Don't go," Lily begged. Her green eyes appearing larger as tears began to settle.

"Tuney going where?" Harry asked.

"Sissie not staying?" Dudley asked equally confused.

Petunia bit her lower lip. The scene pulled at every heart string she had. She winced in pain as Dudley latched himself on her lap. He layed his head on her shoulder. Gently he rubbed his face on her cotton shirt.

Dudley was planning to keep his older sister right there. He knew her quirks and how to make her heart melt. Petunia did nothing to push Dudley off. Petunia just shifted him so he could lie more comfortably. Then she brought Harry on to her lap.

She ignored the looks Esther was giving her. The Dark Lord could wait. Family was more important than him. night quickly befell the house. No one moved or stirred from their seats.

"Petunia I want to show you something," Esther called out in her sweet melodic voice.

Petunia only nodded. She carried the boys back to their bedroom. She pulled back the Power Ranger bed sheets and layed them on their bed. With a quick kiss, she placed the necklaces back on their necks. She switched off the light and let the dream catcher on the door trap the nightmares that were sure to come in the following days.

Silently petunia made her way to Esther's room. Once inside she followed the sliver of light into the wardrobe. Esther easily had the biggest wardrobe Petunia had ever seen. It was big enough to rival the Kardashian's and just as organised.

In glass cases around the room were mannequins dressed in wood nymph wear from across the world. There were kilts from Scotland to grass skirts to this pieces made of silk that barely covered anything. Petunia walked to the kilts. The furthest she had been from home was Scotland. Her dad's parents lived there. Although they did not entirely approve of her, she was still part of the family.

Lily and Esther were putting the final touches on an arisaid. The dress had the family colour of bright red with a traditionally accepted pattern. Petunia had ever worn one once in her life. It had been to the said trip to Scotland when the boy's were three. Just before her final year at school.

She remembered the feel of the fabric and the lion confidence it gave her. It was very simple compared to the rest of the garments in the room but to Petunia, it was more beautiful than the hand painted kimono from Japan.

"Petunia get out of those clothes I want to see if the measurements are right," Esther ordered.

Petunia rolled her eyes and stripped down to her leggings and tank top. Carefully she put the dress on. It fit better than her little black dress.

"I like the dress but what's up with it?" Petunia asked.

"Yule is around the corner. A week Petunia. It is also the Night," Esther answered.

The Night was a festival made to honour the current head of the council. Currently it was Esther. The head worked with the Ministries of the world protecting wood nymphs from all over the world.

"McCrow family is fighting for my place in the council," Esther said.

It was Lily not Petunia who was angry.

"They can shove it up their 60 million pounds ensured asses," Lily answered angrily.

Petunia laughed she had also read the article. Alison had ensured her bottom. Apparently it was an asset. Petunia had seen better.

"What do you want me to do?" Petunia asked.

"I want you to participate in the battles or blackmail them whichever is easier," Esther replied adding the final additions on Petunia's hair. Petunia gave an experimental twirl infront of the mirror. It looked nice.

They made the skirt much shorter than the traditional length though. It reached just above her knee.

A sudden chill swept into the room. The distinct pop of Apparation. Petunia knew exactly who it was.

"I'm coming!" Petunia yelled forgetting the boys were asleep.

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth Harry and Dudley came running to the wardrobe.

"Tuney there is man," Dudley said.

"He has a snake," Harry continued.

"I'm scared," they said in unison.

Mom warned me about this. The inseperable twin thing, next thing they'll be making up a secret language.

"Calm your tits. I'm coming," Petunia yelled.

Harry forgetting he was supposed to be scared looked up with questioning eyes.

"Wha's tits," Harry asked.

Lily just gave Petunia the look. Petunia just ignored the question, instead she focused on the pile of video tapes on the boxes. Revenge was a dish best served cold. If the saying was true Petunia liked her revenge served at below freezing.

"Sorry honey, but I have work to do," Petunia said. Without realising it she had taken control of her life again.

No longer was she a husk of her former self. She felt powerful a lot stronger than she had a while.

"Stop right there. You are coming with me right know," the Lord ordered.

Petunia rolled her eyes. She took off the dress and grabbed the tape. She hoped the tape was exactly like she remembered it.

A/N: I don't usually do this but I want to warn you the rating goes up to "M" the next chapter.


End file.
